Mine
by NJ McRiley
Summary: A oneshot loosely based off of Taylor Swift's "Mine." "James," I stood in front of him, arms cross, toned deathly calm, "You have a choice to make. Me or the war."


**AN: This story is dedicated to my dearest friend DolphinDreamer24-7. If you haven't read her stuff go and do it. She is amazing and has pushed me to continue writing many times.**

**I don't own HP (unfortunately) nor do I own the rights to Taylor Swift's song Mine.  
><strong>

Today marked our five-month anniversary. It was nothing special really. Everyone knew that sooner or later we would end up together. Though I still couldn't believe I had finally given into James' constant request for a date. Don't get me wrong, now that I am dating him I feel amazing… Like my whole life something was missing, I didn't know what it was or that it was even gone, but now with him I am complete. I know great things are going to happen to us.

I remember the first time we were sitting here by the water. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I knew then and there, with that heart-melting kiss, that we were meant to be together. We had only been seeing each other for a few days and had decided to come watch the sun set underneath my favourite lakeside tree.

We were still figuring out what was appropriate for us at that point in our relationship. Instead of trying to hold m hand, he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm and safe.

"I could stay like this forever." He said, looking down into my eyes. I could easily get lost in his eyes. The light brown was flecked with bits of gold, green, and blue were like deep pools, reflecting his surroundings. So mesmerizing.

"Me too." I whispered. Hesitantly he leaned his head towards me. His eyes searched my face for any sort of disagreement for what he was about to do. My eyes fluttered closed as his nose brushed against mine right before our lips met.

Oh how I wish I could say that fireworks went off as we kissed or that my right foot popped up like the girls in the movies. No, instead my lips trembled and I didn't know where to put my hands so they just hung limply next to me. I could tell that he could feel my unease and inexperience and as he pulled away he chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Don't be, it's cute." He said, lifting my chin so that my eyes were forced to meet his. "I was nervous too."

"But… I have never kissed anyone… and you… well you know your reputation…" I said, trying to look away from him.

"That doesn't mean I am not nervous. Lily, you aren't like the other girls… You mean so much more to me. I have fought so long for you and I don't want to lose you. That is why I am so nervous around you." He said, slightly furrowing his brow.

His words touched me. The sincerity in his voice matched his eyes. How could I have gotten so lucky? After everything I had put him through the past seven year he still waited for me. All the names I called him. All the dirty looks, sarcastic remarks, blatantly ignoring him. All of it he had somehow managed to forget.

"Lily, I'll never leave you." He said, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Good."

I remember how the war raging outside the walls of Hogwarts nearly tore us apart. It had been raining all day and didn't stop when the sun had gone down. We had been arguing all day long about what we should do after school was over. I had told James about my dream of moving out of England to somewhere unaffected by this silly war…

"I want to escape the war. I am tired of hearing about Voldemort all the time. I want to leave and go to the Americas or something. I want to live in a country where I can have a family that doesn't worry about their death. James, what do you think? We can go state side. Go to some of the amusement parks—gasp—like Disneyland or Sea World! I hear that they have a place where you can swim with the dolphins! Let's do it James. Lets go to America!" I said, excitement in my eyes.

"Lily I cant." James sighed.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Lily, as much as I would love to run away with you, I cant. I can't leave all my friends here to fight off Voldemort by themselves. I need to make England safe again."

"No James. I don't want you fighting." I said, getting serious.

"Well Lily, it isn't up to you. It's something I need to do. I am not a coward, I will not back down and run away." James said, standing up.

"James," I stood in front of him, arms cross, toned deathly calm, "You have a choice to make. Me or the war."

I hated doing that to him but it was the only way I could see him coming to his sense. I needed him to stay with me. To not fight this war. I needed him to run away with me and be happy forever.

"Lily," He said, a heartbroken look appearing on his face, "please don't do this."

"James, tell me which you chose." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"The war." He whispered, pain etched across his face.

" I see." I chocked out before turning and running out of the room.

I didn't know exactly where I was going. All I knew was I needed to get out of here. My feet carried me through the halls and down staircases until I found myself pushing open the entrance doors. I ran out into the rain and down to our spot next to the lake.

I couldn't believe that just happened. Two little words had ended our relationship. The rain drenched my clothing as I stood there, clutching my chest, trying to hold my broken pieces together. Soon the sobs were coming from my mouth as I felt myself crumble away. It was over quicker than it started. I knew that anything with him would just end in my heartache. The cool raindrops felt so nice against my hot, tear-stained cheeks.

"Lily." I heard him say from behind me. I turned m head quickly to look at him before staring straight ahead of me.

"Go away James." I yelled.

"No." I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "Lily, I'm not leaving you. Whether you hate me or not. I don't care if you don't want me… I am never letting you go."

"James!" I sobbed, turning around in his arms and burying my head into his shoulder. "I don't want you to die. I don't want Voldemort or the Death Eaters to come after you. Please James, don't leave me here alone!"

"Shhh, it's ok. I won't die. I'll never leave you here alone." He said, squeezing me tightly. "Lily, I'm scared too. I don't want to die either, but I want to make England a safe place for us to raise our children. I want us to live in peace and I will do what ever I have to to make sure we get that house with a garden and picket fence. We will make it through this Lily. Trust me."

"Ok" I said. We stayed in each other's arms until we were shivering from the cold. Slowly we turned and walked back inside.

Many things had happened in the past five months. I wouldn't change any of it, though. We sat, looking out at the lake, talking and laughing about anything and everything. Soon the sun was setting and James started to pack up what was left of our picnic dinner.

"Oh, I forgot something." He said, pulling something from the bottom of the basket.

"What is it?" I asked lazily.

"A ring."

"What?" I said, sitting up straight and looking at him intently.

"Lily, I know we have only been together a few short months but I have known my entire life that you were it for me. I've already promised to be with you forever, but now I would like to prove just how much I intend to keep my promise to you. Lily, will you marry me. Please?" He said, getting onto his knees and moving closer to me.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and I welcomed them as he moved to put the ring on me. I nodded my head, words seeming to escape me at the moment. Once the ring was on my finger I pulled into me and kissed him with all the love I could muster.

Things may not be perfect, but with him by my side, my world is brighter. He truly was the best thing to ever be mine.


End file.
